Electronic platforms that are provided by various organizations to support intraday auctions for valuable instruments. Intraday auctions refer to auctions that are conducted for valuable instruments during normal trading hours for those valuable instruments. Intraday auctions can be useful, for example, to help improve the liquidity of certain assets. Unfortunately, when auctions last throughout the day, algorithms used to identify values for the valuable instruments being auctioned can become subject to manipulation through millisecond and sub-millisecond access to the electronic platform. As a result, the algorithms may not be able to identify proper values for the valuable instruments being auctioned.